The Priest and the fox
by flamecrash
Summary: Demon AU. Kuroko Tetsuya is a well known priest. But rumor has it that he himself is a demon but who knows when the person himself doesn't know the truth. One day a fox comes by looking for him claiming he knows him. AkaKuro fanfic Summary sucks but give this fic a try, Two-Shot. Smut Re-written
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko Tetsuya is a well known priest, his abilities were said to be unmatched. He barely showed any emotion making people wonder if he was said Priest, but after people see his exorcism any doubts were erased. But then another rumor started spreading, that the Priest was no priest but a demon who made other spirits and the like attack their villages, even with that knowledge Kuroko made no move to correct them.

Because they were half-right.

Or so he speculates, he is a demon, still is yet he remembers nothing about his skills as a demon or which demon he was. The only reason he found out he was not human was because of his regenerative abilities and that itself was a very small hint, it was still unclear or too fast to judge but Kuroko decided to leave it as that, accepting his speculation of being half demon. He was slowly but surely discriminated, yet he made no move to fight back, it was understandable after all that humans were afraid of something that was different then them.

Kuroko decided that this was probably how his life will be from now on. Until one day, something strange occurred. Kuroko, on that day went into the mountains to gather fresh herbs for both cooking and medicine, he knew the mountains like the back of his hand, he was a rather frequent visitor after all. As he picked the herbs and placed them in the basket he felt a strange presence following him, at first it was so weak that he waved it off as a mere figment of his imagination. But now he can hear something coming closer and it was seriously eerie.

"Excuse me, but whoever you are could you please come out? You stalking me is really uncomfortable." Kuroko immediately spun around when he heard the bush behind him rustle, his hands reaching for his ofuda(I think its the name of the paper seal?) in his pouch. But what came out was a surprise, it was a blood red colored nine tailed fox, its heterochromatic eyes seem to scan the Priest from his head, to the robes he was wearing and its lips seem to curl up into a half smirk half smile.

"Ah, at last I've found you." Kuroko was puzzled at this, had he met the fox? Not that he can remember "Pardon?" This time the fox was frowning "Have you forgotten about me?" The priest straightened up from his attacking posture before giving a curt bow "I apologize, but I have no recollection of meeting you before. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, the Priest around this area. What about you?"

The fox seemed to shake its head in disappointment, muttering something under its breath before replying "I'm Akashi, as you can see I'm also a fox demon." "Is that so? Alright then Akashi-kun, any reason for following me?" "As I was saying earlier on, I was looking for you." Akashi took a step forward and was an inch away from the blue haired Priest, its tails started to wrap around Kuroko's legs. Kuroko neither flinched nor moved away, he just stood there with an impassive face, although internally he was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Perhaps you were mistaken, I have no recollection of meeting you." But still even though he hasn't _met_ him, his name seemed familiar somehow….."I am not mistaken for I am never wrong, that scent can only belong to one person, Tetsuya. Tell me, do you know that you're 'part' demon?"

"…"

"Speak." The fox ordered. "…..Its true that I'm part demon. However, I know not much about it." "Is that so…." Akashi looked sad for a moment before a thought seem to cross his mind and he gave a really scary smirk. "Akashi-kun?" that smirk if possible got wider "You're looking really scary now could you please at least try to hide that smirk?"

"Who are you to order me around? No matter, if you've forgotten about me, then I'll just have to make you remember."_ By hook or by crook_. He added mentally.

And after that day, he got a rather odd visitor in the form of a fox.

Still it was really good company, at times he would be silent other times when he felt bored the fox would always share a couple of stories about his crazy rainbow colored friends. Kuroko never felt lonely when he was around, often asking questions. "Why did you look for me?" that was the blunt question thrown to the fox out of the blue one day, unfortunately the word 'tact' is almost non-existent in the priest's dictionary.

"…I….. loved you, you were never noticed because of your weak presence but I saw you. You were truly beautiful, so pure, so innocent. You would have fitted the role of an angel perfectly. Yet you were a demon like me, always so understanding, we got well together. However," The fox's eyes darkened at the memory "I made a grave mistake, and pushed you away. You were hurt yet I never noticed, I only noticed my foolhardiness when you were gone, when you left. Funny how you only know the importance of something only when you've lost it." Akashi then closed its eyes and gave a humorless chuckle.

Kuroko stared at his friend before rubbing the fox behind its ears and it unintentionally gave a purr, its red and golden eyes turn to stare at the priest. Kuroko gave a fond smile "I thought you said you made no mistakes?" He couldn't help not taunt the creature. Said creature stared at him for awhile before smirking. A sudden gush of wind surrounded the fox and Kuroko had to shield his eyes away for a moment and was shocked to find a human with fox ears standing beside him. The man wore robes with flame designs on it, there was nine fox tails protruding from behind and familiar mis-matched eyes stared at him.

"Aka…shi-kun?" Akashi nodded his head to confirm his suspicions before bending down and using a finger to lift up the priest's face. "Tetsuya, Tetsuya….." He whispered in Kuroko's ears "Are you tempting me?" Oblivious Kuroko had a question mark above his head, sure Akashi said he loved him but the priest took it in past-tense. "Pardon? I don't remember tempting you." The fox shook his head in exasperation.

"As blunt as ever. Glad to see you haven't changed, I will make you mine Tetsuya, no one shall touch you. I will make no mistake, for I will right this one. I promise you this." Akashi purred before resting on Kuroko's lap. Kuroko sighed mentally before reaching to scratch the twitching ears, will there ever be a dull day with this flashy fox around, he wondered.

Since that day, two have gotten closer. But still the odd thing was that if there was memories of him being with Akashi then why hasn't he recalled anything at all? It was like something was blocking him, preventing him from knowing. He could almost hear a faint voice telling him he would be better off not knowing. So it probably meant he was really mad when Akashi pushed him away to the extent that his memories itself would not return willingly.

The two had gotten along well, Akashi was pretty much also living in a house together with Kuroko and they hardly ever quarreled about anything except when Kuroko goes into the village and was shunned by it, often resulting in people throwing objects to chase him out but those times were also rare as not many people could find him, he had a very weak presence which did not help with the many rumors.

Soon Akashi couldn't bare it anymore, the fox would have happily burnt down that village and stomp on its ashes if Kuroko had not held him back, sending him a pleading look. They had dare tried to hurt what was his and that itself was unforgivable, Kuroko had gotten used to the over protectiveness that the fox was showing but still to burn a whole village?

"…..Why?" Kuroko turned his head from where he was cooking to see the fox in human form wrapping its arms around him possessively, its head was placed on the priest's shoulder. "What do you mean Akashi-kun?" Akashi narrowed his eyes dangerously "You know what I mean, do not feign innocence Tetsuya. Why, with how the humans have treated you, why have you not fought back? You don't deserve these wounds they gave you yet you accepted them, just…why? Only I can wound you no one else." Akashi used one finger to trace the long thin scratch Kuroko got the other day, snarling loudly.

"They were merely afraid Akashi-kun. I cannot condemn them for feeling as such." Kuroko said while he stopped cooking, giving the enraged fox all his attention. "Tetsuya," Akashi began dangerously "This is the third time this week. Being 'merely afraid' I can understand but flinging objects at you is another matter." The fox slowly removed his hands before turning around.

"Where are you going Akashi-kun?" To which a loud growl was heard "I'm putting the humans in their place. No one touches much less harm what is mine." Kuroko immediately ran to grab the fox's wrist. "Please cease this at once. Even if you are my friend I cannot allow you to do as you please to them." "Tetsuya. Let. Go"

"I refuse." Kuroko immediately reached for his ofuda and began to chant binding the fox demon in place. 'I can't move! How strong was that spell!' Akashi struggled but still could not break free "Please stay there until you cool your head. That spell was specifically made for you, I doubt you'll be able to move easily fox king-san." Akashi's eyes widened for a split second before going back to the same expression "So you knew." he said staring at the priest who went back to finishing the dishes he made.

"Yes. I finally recalled where I've heard your name before. The nine tailed fox who reigns supreme in another part of japan. Your army is as flashy as their leader after all, hard not to notice." Akashi narrowed his eyes before looking at Kuroko's hands and was shocked to find what looks like steam rising from it. As Kuroko placed the finished dishes on the table and released the bindings on Akashi, the fox demon immediately took his hands and closely examined it.

"Tetsuya, that spell….." Though the voice sounded concerned Kuroko merely shrugged his shoulders "I myself is not sure what is happening, recently, casting normal spells takes a lot out of me and the more powerful ones give a strong damaging effect on my hands. Its probably whatever sin I-" his word were cut off when a strong pair of arms embraced him. "You made no sin, you were a clean and pure spirit. Till now I don't understand why you were a demon, so don't say such things about yourself."

"Akashi-kun….."

"Tetsuya, would you like to return to the others, with me? This place is definitely not for you, I can make you happy, bring you to friends that truly care, say so and I will do it." to which the blue haired priest shook his head. "I must respectfully decline your offer. As you can see I'm mostly human, though I may not be able to recall how, I don't think I can return with you."

"Tetsuya…..If so I'll just find a way to rid you of this…weight. I'll burn this problem away." With that the fox disappeared, not a trace left behind.

* * *

><p>Having said that he returned to his little hide out to seek a green haired demon out "Shintaro, I take it you're there." "Yes I am what is it you want Akashi?" "It seems that I'm right. He holds no recollection, everything seems to be sealed away but he also seems to think that he's part not full demon."<p>

"Then what would you have me do?"

"Find a way to break that seal and awaken him, he's been caged for too long. He deserves to be free from that shell."

"I'll get to work then, I should have made the potion in three days time. it's a good thing you sent those idiots off or it'll cause a lot of trouble." But Akashi wasn't paying attention. In three days he'll be able to see him again in his true form, compared to the time he used to search for him, three days was nothing.

* * *

><p>Kuroko was silently staring at the midnight blue sky and the illuminating moon. It was truly beautiful, the stars were twinkling giving the sky a few small lights there. A cooling breeze blew through as he sat there with a teacup in hand. It had been three days since Akashi left claiming that he'll 'burn' away this problem, he had heard that Akashi utilizes Amanterasu's flames but was he literally going to burn it? Still he missed the sarcastic fox demon, that silky fur of his was the best bolsterblanket when he wanted to sleep.

Just then Kuroko heard rustling sounds and footsteps approaching him, he felt uneasy about this so he immediately got into an offensive stance, ready to fight back should the being be a demon. But what came was a bunch of small children and adults with weaponry from the village. "You damn demon! Leave this place!" one of the villagers yelled, raising a weapon. The other chorused what he had said except in a louder voice.

The children started picking up stones and threw them at the priest. "Its your fault that this village is dying! Leave this place or perish!" The head of the village yelled "I have done nothing of the sort." Kuroko replied, not moving from where he stood. "You filthy liar! Our crops are dying when nothing is wrong and you dare say you had no hand in it?!" Just as they were about to attack, Kuroko shut his eyes and waited.

But nothing happened.

Something warm and fuzzy wrapped around his waist and when he opened his eyes he saw a huge red fox with white flame patterns all over its body growling ferociously. "I told you there was no merit in defending these low lifes. They only know how to push the blame on another who had nothing to do with it, humans make me sick." Akashi stepped forward and the rest stepped back "D-Demon! So it is true! This imposter is the one responsible for the attacks! Death to the fraud!"

The villagers once more move forward intending to kill the fox, until some of them started burning to ashes first one then ten "Don't think you can kill me, insignificant fleas. I've only spared you because it was a request, but you crossed the line and dared to set foot here and I don't take to kindly to that." The villagers started to catch on fire until each and everyone of them was no more then black piles of ash.

"Akashi-kun…..That was not necessary." Kuroko said making a few hands signs most likely praying for their souls "Even until they've done that, you still pray for them? You are far too kind." Before Kuroko could respond a flask of strange liquid was shoved into his mouth. The taste was horrible and he wanted to gag but Akashi kept it in place and only removed it when the contents were down the blue haired priest's throat.

At first, nothing happened but Kuroko started to become queasy, and all of a sudden he erupted into blue flames "Akashi…..kun…..what….was….that?…My body…..feels…odd…..it…burns…..yet…"

"You are being free from your shell my dearest love. What you see is your own power. Come forth and be reborn." Kuroko groaned and writhed in pain but soon burnt and in its place a azure fox much like Akashi was standing in place of Kuroko, its blue topaz eyes opened and clashed with Akashi's heterochromatic eyes.

"Seijuro…." The red fox gave a genuine smile before shrinking down and wrapping its tails around Kuroko's body. "At last you've remembered. I apologise, sincerely, for what I have done. For what _we_ have done. Would you accept my apology?" Kuroko gave a small smile "Even after I told you not to look for me, you've done so and broke my seal along with it. What am I to do with you?"

There was silence as the two stared at each other, until Kuroko broke it "I suppose I have to, you've gone through a lot of trouble after all. To think you'd search the whole of this land for me." he said in exasperation.

"Thank you Tetsuya, I will never repeat the same mistake twice. Never again, so please…stay by my side." Kuroko shook his head "How can you say such corny lines and it doesn't sound odd? I guess I'll trust you once more, after all you're always right. Am I wrong?"

Akashi chuckled "No, you're right."

"…"

"…"

"Now, then shall we head back? There is no longer a village to protect, no longer anything that you've burden yourself with, but we can still use this house to get away from the others though." Kuroko said nothing but nodded his head in acknowledgement.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review~ As for whether i'll make this a two-shot with epilogue and smut, it will depend~<strong>


	2. Epilogue

**Heyas~**

**Re-wrote the whole thing (Except the beginning) Cause i felt like it wasn't good enough~**

**So Please Enjoy~ (Still counted as one of my first trys .)**

* * *

><p>Epilogue~(Was it supposed to be something else?)<p>

After Kuroko regained his memories and form and was brought back, everyone seemed relived and glad. Especially people from the Seirin branch, Kagami and the senpais gave a really long lecture about 'friends he could turn to' and was put in a boston crab hold by the head of the branch Riko. Akashi seemed to understand that he wanted time with the other demons and left him alone for the time being, often coming to see if Kuroko was alright and well.

Even Haizaki(Whom Kuroko seems to understand and whom the wolf demon seems to consider a extremely close friend) was extremely concerned but hid it poorly when the azure fox came to visit, giving him a curt smile and a 'took you long enough. Welcome back.' before running off somewhere. Even with the lack of presence Kuroko was and still is known by many of the demon heads and befriended them, each was drawn in by his special 'charisma' and almost went into a complete frenzy and chaos when they heard he have left.

Akashi had to calm them down before being able to leave to search for his lover and friend, leaving Midorima in charge. But now that he was back, the allied clans were tranquil and peaceful once more and it was a long deserved break for those at Teiko.

All in all, Kuroko felt that things had changed for the better and was glad, though he felt a tinge of guilt when he saw the people he knew were crying tears of joy after he returned, except for some people(*cough*Tsundere*Cough*Midorima*Cough*)and more exaggerated in others(Again *Cough*Kise*Cough*)

Currently Kuroko was in his fox form outside, using his tails as a pillow while his body is resting on a flat rock under the moonlight, though other fox demons prefer the sunlight kuroko didn't felt it that appealing. Resting under the night sky, however, always gave the azure fox a sense of peace and tranquility, where he could hear the sounds of nature, nothing else could come close. Except for….

Just then he heard a rustle from one of the trees and out came a familiar humanoid form. His eyes held a glint that Kuroko often saw.

Akashi was not a happy fox. He understood that he had to give kuroko time to adjust back to being a demon fox but he didn't like it when the other demons were getting far too touchy for their own good. And Kuroko rarely engaged in long conversations with him since he came back, it made the nine tailed fox think that Kuroko was avoiding him for some reason and he didn't like that feeling either.

Akashi felt that it was time to make Kuroko remember the special relationship the two had before the two tailed fox left, he was a possessive demon and didn't like to share after all.

So immediately after the mundane meeting of the clan heads, Akashi went to look for the former priest, he was captivated by the gleam of silver Kuroko's beautiful blue fur had as the moonlight reflected on it. Akashi licked his lips, the only thing he could think of right now was ravishing the former priest.

Kuroko looked up as Akashi entered the clearing, he really didn't know whether he should be greeting the nine tailed fox as per usual formalities or run at the sight of heterochromatic orbs darkened with lust, he definitely knew what the lust meant and couldn't help but blush at the particular memory that was returned to him recently, thus the inability to look at Akashi in the eye.

Deciding that it wasn't a good thing when the lust as well as the possessiveness in Akashi's eyes darkened(he must have been thinking of something unpleasant, his aura darkened slightly as well) Kuroko made a slightly frightened noise as he attempted to dash away, he didn't get far though, whatever made him think he could?

Akashi had leaped for him and cut him off, before picking him up gently and softly as if Kuroko would shatter like glass easily. "Tetsuya, you sounded afraid just now, did I frighten you? I did not mean to." The red head whispered and buried his face into the fox's fur. "I was merely startled." the fox bluntly stated.

Akashi narrowed his eyes "You were trying flee." one of the red head's hand sneaked to scratch Kuroko under his jaw, getting a purr in return. Kuroko remained silent all this while as he heard the steady heartbeat and did not realize that Akashi was walking until he heard the sound of a door opening.

Startled, he struggled out of the grip by transforming back into his human form and leaped back instinctively only to find that he jumped into Akashi's bedroom. "Good. I was going to ask you to transform back but this saves me time." Akashi purred. The former priest had a faint blush back on as he realized the implication. "Seijuro I don't-" Kuroko began but was cut off when lips crashed on his own.

Kuroko was shocked at the sudden kiss but slowly responded and parted his lips willingly when Akashi bit his lower lip, a swift tongue entered and they tangled for awhile before Kuroko relented and allowed the tongue to explore his mouth, it mapped it out and passed by one of Kuroko's fangs and continued probing his tongue. Kuroko moaned.

Akashi smirked as he heard that delicious sound, he wanted to hear more of it, he wanted to hear the other screaming his name, something he had not had for a _very_ long time. As soon as they broke up the kiss for oxygen, Akashi shoved Kuroko back onto his bed, his tail swiftly pulled the sash hold the former priest's clothes together, and easily took the rest of the clothing off and in a pile on the floor, his smirk widening at the other's blush. His eyes scanned hungrily at the pale skin but darkened at the sight on scars here and there.

A very possessive and dark growl ripped from his throat as he straddled Kuroko, one hand teasing the blue fox by pinching the left nipple while his other hand drifted downwards and onto sensitive skin, hearing the other whimper as he his hands drifted to sensitive skin and moaned loudly as he cupped the other's member stroking it gently and playfully.

Akashi latched his mouth on the skin between the shoulder and neck biting and sucking and letting his fang scrape over heated skin feeling Kuroko turned his head to the side to allow more access. Akashi happily took the invitation and began leaving marks all over Kuroko's body, his chest, his abdomen and especially his neck. Before drifting back to the other nipple and licked it first before biting it feeling both the nipples grow hard and erect, hearing Kuroko gasp and was breathing heavily from the pleasure he was feeling.

Oh it was just getting started though. Akashi thought gleefully, Kuroko was his and his only, he wanted to mark and claim him, no one can touch what was his! Kuroko moaned and bucked his hips into Akashi's hand as he felt the grip tighten around his member, it felt good and Akashi gave a grin when he felt the cock grow hard and pre-cum leaking out.

Akashi rolled his thumb on the tip of the former priest's member and allowed the tails which were not keeping the other's tail or hands in place drift over pale skin, tickling and tracing patterns on Kuroko's back, it wasn't soothing Kuroko at all and just made it feel like the red fox's tails were as teasing as his hands. "Seijuro….Ah! Stop teasing…." He panted wetly into the other's shoulder.

Akashi placed a chaste kiss and purred "You had but to ask my love." the red head's tail gripped onto lube and he poured in generously onto his fingers "Now here is one human invention that I do not mind using." He gave a chuckle and pushed one finger through the entrance and felt every muscle squeeze at the invading feeling. Akashi grinned as he felt Kuroko's breathe hitch and savored the delicious dragged out moan when he inserted a second finger and made scissoring motions with it, stretching the entrance wider.

As the blue fox continuously moaned and attempt to push the fingers deeper he realized that the other was still fully clothed and gave a slight pout "Sei….you're still clothed." Akashi smirked "I don't mind undressing but," he paused as he inserted a third finger and scraped them over the prostate making Kuroko mewl "are you sure you want me to stop even if its just a second?" Akashi gave a dark laugh as he saw the blue head unable to form proper thoughts much less words, his mouth latched onto the other's twitching ears and licked his lips as Kuroko continuously bucked his hips and moaned Akashi's name, his azure eyes now completely clouded with lust.

Deciding that that was enough teasing, he pulled his fingers out and gave a another short kiss on Kuroko's lips as he heard the disappointed whimper before swiftly stripping off his clothing and poured lube on his hardened member before positioning it at Kuroko's entrance, seeing the his lover's eyes dilate. He wrapped the former's priest's legs with his tails and pulled them further apart giving him more leverage as he carefully pushed the tip inside and sheathed the whole cock in a tight familiar heat. Kuroko screamed and wrapped his legs around Akashi's waist to push the member in deeper, he wanted more despite feeling that his lungs would tire out with all the sounds he let out he wanted to feel more of the addictive pleasure.

Akashi let out a small approving moan, he wanted this for such a long time, to be inside his love, that entrance squeezing at his cock, it felt perfect, he loved it so much especially when Kuroko moaned like that, so willing and completely his to do as his wished. He took a few moments to adjust, even though it was a second or two Kuroko felt like it was eternity Akashi chuckled and began moving and the moans and pleasure screams got louder as he pulled out and thrusted back in.

Akashi adjust the angle thrust right into the prostate, he felt the other moan loudly with the screams of more as the other mewled. "Sei..! I'm going to…!" The red head's hand went back to gripping the other's weeping cock leaving one hand to support himself as he stroked the length, but gripped it hard enough to prevent release.

Kuroko let out a sound of displeasure, feeling the need to cum and release but feeling to the preventing it "Not yet love~ I haven't cum yet." Akashi purred and licked the other's earlobe and teethed it, pulling nibbling as he continued his constant thrusts, Kuroko squirmed and mewled some more, clenching hard on the member, Akashi came as he felt that tight entrance squeeze hard and satisfyingly onto his cock, giving a few more thrusts before letting out a moan as his cum filled his lover to the brim, his hand going slack and let Kuroko cum all over his stomach.

Akashi pulled his half hard member out and purred as he covered both of them with blankets, feeling more satisfied then he has been for awhile. "Welcome back Tetsuya." Kuroko gave a content smile as he curled up beside Akashi "I'm home Seijuro."

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? T.T<strong>

**Please Review~**


End file.
